Ron and Hermione
by jhrules11
Summary: Ron and Hermione get broken apart by angry muggle parents and a long distance relationship which they can only ever speak to each other is by owl mail.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! I AM ONLY A FAN.**

**Hello! I'm back yet again with another entertaining fanfic!**

**Been thinking about this a lot and finally come to a decision.**

**I'll be dropping in again at the end of the chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S I can't spell some of the words in this chapter so just so you know.**

Ron and Hermione

Chapter one: It's only the beginning.

"Hermione, why so glum?" asked Harry, as they walked with their trunks to the Hogsmeade station to get the train home.

This was the end of Ron, Harry and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The next year they would become seventh years.

"I really don't want to tell you two this…" she muttered.

"Come on Hermione, you can us…" Ron said with a whine in his voice.

"Alright… after the school holidays… I'll be moving to Paris with my parents…"

"So, you'll still be able to come to school, won't you?"

"No, I'm going to…a muggle school… My parents want me to forget all about magic."

Harry had taken this very solemnly, but Ron…

"WHAT!?! WHO COULD YOU DESERT US LIKE THAT!?! I THOUGHT WE WERE…"

Ron had stopped.

Hermione and his relationship had become more than _just friends_.

The year before, Hermione had been fooled into believing she had something special with her unfaithful so-called boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, who had broken her heart at the Yule ball but had realised her feelings for Ron and the rest writes itself.

"Ron I know this is hard for you both but you have to understand that I have no control over what my parents do, this will be my last summer in England and we have to make the most of it."

Ron didn't talk a lot on the train to Hermione mainly because he thought he would never see her again and that he was angry at her.

But soon he fell asleep.

A couple hours later,

"Ron… Ron… RON!" Harry shouted over the sound of the train brakes.

The train was slowing into platform nine and three quarters at Kings-cross station in London.

"Why are we stopping?" Ron wondered stupidly.

"It's time to get off! Don't be an idiot!" snapped Hermione.

She was obviously upset about having to leave.

"Alright…"

They got off the Hogwarts Express to find their parents and guardian.

Standing near the gateway to the rest of Kings-cross station, were Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Mrs. Granger and Sirius.

They were all talking casually, but Hermione's mother was trying hard to ignore them while looking for Hermione.

"Oh, sweetheart! Nice to see you!" Hermione's mother had smothered her with kisses.

"Mum, please…"

"Oh, hello… now I know who the bad influences are."

"Mum! Don't insult my friends!"

"It's okay Hermione, she's just a muggle."

"What do you just call me!?!"

"That's what we call none magic people."

"I would appreciate it if you would call me a human being thanks-"

Hermione's mother looked at Ron as if she were sizing him up.

"Hermione, dear," she whispered. "Is you're… Boyfriend?"

"Yes Mum."

"Hermione you could have done a lot better that!"

"Mum!"

"You're asking for lady!"

"Ron calm down"

"Well I never! Hermione, you are forbidden to see these two ever again!"

"Mum!"

"Come along now; let's get away from these weirdos!"

She was pulled away never to be seen again.

The summer had been very lonely for Ron.

Since Harry and his godfather, Sirius were on holiday in Rome, and Hermione, well he hadn't talked to her since Kings-cross station.

"Bed time Ronald!" shouted Mrs.Weasly

"I'm going, I'm going…"

Ron walked up the staircase into his room and stood at his open window.

To his amazement, a black post owl was flying upon the horizon towards his open window.

"Pig, get up. Get UP!"

Little Pig, Ron's tiny owl got up excitedly and started zooming around the room, above Ron's head.

The pitch black owl zoomed in though the window and stuck out its leg so Ron could take the mail off it.

The letter read,

_My dearest Ronald,_

_I'm so sorry about what had happened at the station. My mother is very over protective. Sometimes she acts like Harry's aunt what is it? Petunia?_

_Yes well, I am writing to tell you that I am going to sneak out to meet you._

_The only possible time I can come is tomorrow night at 10 pm._

_I told my mother and father that I will be at a sleepover the do she won't suspect I have snuck out._

_Write me back as soon as you finish reading this!_

_Love, _

_Hermione._

_P.S: You need to pay the owl 1 Galleon. Or it will bite._

Ron's heart leaped. He was going to see his girlfriend for the last time and he had to make it the best time she had ever had.

Ron took out a quill and some ink, found a piece of parchment and wrote,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yeah she looks the type._

_Any way, 10's good._

_Meet me just outside the Burrow, and we'll go from there._

_I'll see you tomorrow then, _

_Ron._

"There."

Ron folded up the letter and strapped it to the black owl and put 1 Galleon in its small pouch.

Pig looked jealously at the black owl, like he was supposed to do the delivery and then fluttered up to his cage.

**Oh, so sweet.**

**So will Ron and Hermione's meeting go smoothly or will someone like to drop in on them?**

**Tune in for the next chapter of my Ron and Hermione fanfic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kinda hit writers block again with this chapter…**

**But it's interesting so it won't be boring!**

**Alright, here goes…**

**Chapter 2**

Ron went down to dinner the next day with a stomach full of butterflies.

He couldn't wait to see Hermione.

"Any peas Ronald dear?" asked Mrs Weasly while holding a hot cauldron of peas.

"No thanks, Mum; I'm not that hungry." he replied.

The Weaslys finished their dinner and started on their pudding which was Treacle Tart.

"Any more tart dear?"

"Yes thanks Molly. Ron why are so quiet? You would have been asking for more tart by now." asked his father Arthur Weasly.

"I'm not that hungry, in fact yawn might go to bed…"

"Good night then."

"Night Dad, Mum."

Ron walked quickly up stairs and went up to his bedroom.

He walked over to his desk, got out his holiday homework (something that Hermione would miss) a quill and some ink and started on his essay for Snape.

Ron looked at his watch.

It was 9o'clock. He had been writing for nearly 2 hours and completely lost track of time.

The rest of the Weaslys were probably sleeping or trying to.

He put away his homework, quill and ink bottle and started to get ready.

At around 9:55, Ron started looking around his room until he found a small black box.

He put it in his pocket and walked down the stairs with great stealth.

He opened the front door and walked outside.

"Ron! There you are!" Hermione said walking up to him.

"Hey! Sorry I'm bit late…"

"Do you really think I would care if you were late or not?"

She ran up towards Ron and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you want to go for a walk around the lake?" he said gesturing towards the lake that was just in front of the Burrow.

"Sure, it looks beautiful in the moonlight."

"So how did you get here?" Ron asked.

"Me? Oh, I got Harry to send me his broom so I could fly here."

"I didn't know you could fly a broom?"

"Please Ron, we learnt in the first year! Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right. You got angry 'cause Harry did it before you!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Come on then!"

They circled the lake a couple of times and then Ron took off at a run with Hermione holding on to his hand.

"Ron where are we-"

Ron stopped running before a moonlit cliff and Hermione stared in awe.

"Oh, Ron… this is so-so beautiful…"

"I thought you'd like it…come here."

He took her close to him and pulled out the small black box.

"Hermione I love you with all my heart and well I'll never see you again so I wanted to give you this…"

He flicked open the box and pulled out and silver diamond ring.

"Ron, you absolutely shouldn't have gone to the trouble…"

"I've been saving up for it since last Christmas. I wanted to give it to you next when I had the right amount of gold but I begged for a discount."

"Ron! You are the most loving giving boyfriend any girl could ever dream of! I love so much!"

She kissed him again on the lips and put on the ring.

"You like it then?"

"Don't be an idiot! Of course I like it! I'll treasure it always…"

They kissed again and then again and again under the moonlight.

They went back to the Burrow holding hands closely together.

"Alright then, I guess this is… good bye." said Hermione.

"Yeah I guess it is… Where's the Firebolt?" asked Ron holding back tears.

"Over there. Don't worry I'll get it. _Accio Firebolt!_"

"Hermione, what have your parents done with your wand?"

"They've put it away with all my other child hood stuff.

They said I'm allowed it back when I move out if I want to go back to magic."

"You will right?"

"Probably…"

"Hermione, promise me you will come back… to me."

"Ron, I will never forget you… well, good bye Ronald."

"Good bye Hermione…"

And with that and a peck on the check, Hermione mounted her broom and flew away in to the silvery moonlit night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, young love…**

**Poor Hermione and Ron have to break away from each other like that…**

**Well enough babbling and on with story!**

**Chapter 3**

It had been six years since Ron and Hermione had seen each other.

Hermione, who had gone back to magic, was working for the Ministry of Magic in London and Ron was working with (would you believe) Draco Malfoy at Gringotts bank. They had actually become good pals since Malfoy and his sister Ginny had gotten married and already had 2 kids.

"Hey see you then, Ron!" shouted Malfoy across the main hall of Gringotts.

"See you later!" he replied.

Ron picked up his wand and bag and walked out the door.

He arrived back at the Burrow at around 7:30 and walked straight into the kitchen to find his mother cooking dinner.

"Oh, Ron dear, your home! How was work?" Mrs. Weasly asked

"Fine…"

"Oh darling, I know you're still upset but you have to get over it. It's been six whole years since you finished at Hogwarts! Just forget about it…"

"Mum how could I forget about something that I have to look at every day when I wake up?"

"Why don't you just get rid of it then?"

"I can't…"

"Ron you know it won't happen, so just forget about- AH!"

Errol, the family owl, came swooping through the kichten window and crashed into a bowl of roast potatoes.

"Errol! You stupid bird! That owl almost always gives me a heart attack!"

"I'll get the post then shall I?" Ron said with his ears slowly turning red.

Ron picked up Errol and took the junk mail and the late Daily Prophet.

He plonked them down on the end of the table and sat don to eat dinner.

The next Morning, Ron got up; he got in the new bewitched car, and drove it into London.

He walked out of a broom shop, clutching his new broom biography and walked slowly as he walked towards where he had parked the car.

Hurrying in his direction was a young witch around his age, streaking up towards him.

Not watching where they were going they crashed into each other, dropping their possessions.

"WATCH IT WILL YA? YOU ALMOST BLOODY BURNT ME WITH-"

"Ron?"

"Hermione?"

"I can't believe it!"

Hermione jumped on Ron trying to hug him, but he pushed her back.

"Ron, what's the matter?!"

"Well if you were back you could at lest have wrote or something…"

"Ron, why would you care about that? Aren't at all pleased to see me?!"

"Can we like move because were kind of in the way of every one…"

He pointed to the massive crowd of people hovering behind them.

"Come on, get in the car."

Ron drove the car into the air started to fly around London.

"So tell me why you didn't write for six whole years?" Ron insisted.

"Well, I… I've been busy…"

"With what!?"

"I work at the Ministry! They've been in strife ever since Harry defeated V-Voldermort." Ron winced at the sound of his name.

"And at the Ministry they don't have weekends or Christmas holidays do they?"

"Ron, I'm sorry… I have a lot going on at the moment! If you even bothered to get a job-"

"What are you saying? I work at Gringotts! Do you think I'm some kind of bum that still lives with they're parents?"

"Sorry, you just don't look like you have any decent robes at all."

"I don't have to be wearing designer labels like _you_ do have a job!"

"Look Ron, I'm here now! Are we friends again?"

"What do you mean _friends? _I thought- Oh… I see."

"So what if I am with some one else?! I deserve to have my own life Ron!"

"But what about that… ring I gave you…"

"Ron, I… cashed it in at a jewlers in Paris…"

"WHAT?! DIDN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!"

"I didn't know it was that one! My mum wanted to get some money together so we could move back to here! So I said to her I'd cash in some of my rings! I wasn't watching what I was doing and picked it up by mistake! Please Ron, I want to friends again more than you do! Please…"

"But what really gets me is that you don't to continue with our relationship…"

"I met someone else! I haven't been acting like I was still six-teen!

If you could just except that I've moved on then we could be alright again."

"I haven't been acting like a six-teen year old! It's all confusing me!"

"You weren't exactly the brightest person in the class…"

"Yeah, you were. Alright… you know what, how about we go for drinks tonight? You know, as friends…"

"Why not? I'll see you in the pub at 7:00 ish!"

Ron parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Oh, there his now!" Hermione said, waving at someone in the distance.

"Who, what are you talking abou-"

Hermione straightened her designer skirt and walked to a black haired man, with glasses and a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightening bolt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"WAIT! YOU TWO-"shouted Ron

"Ron you have to understand, it's not easy to tell you-" Harry tried.

"HERMIONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE WITH-"Ron pause wondering what to say.

"HIM!"

"Ron, I didn't want to tell you before because you would do this."

"Let's get one thing straight; you two weren't at all together when me and Hermione were dating?"

"Err… Ron can we talk later tonight? I've got to get back to the Ministry."

"Alright, see you later…"

Ron walked up to Harry, who had grown since they last had seen each other, and socked him in the jaw.

"THAT'S FOR STEALING MY GIRL!"

"RON I DIDN'T STEAL HERMIONE! SHE'S NOT A TROPHY!"

Ron got in his car and drove away.

That night as Ron entered the pub where he was meeting Hermione, he saw her sitting with Harry with an ice pack against his jaw, where Ron had punched him.

He had tried to walk away but, "RON! GET OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Hermione.

She dragged him to where she and Harry had been sitting. She placed them face to face with each other across the table.

"Ron, how dare you hit him! I thought you two were best mates?!"

"Yeah, right… I am not friends with a girl stealing jerk!' yelled Ron.

"Hermione is NOT A TROPHY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TELL YOU?!?!" yelled Harry.

"That still doesn't explain why you two are together!"

"BOYS, BE QUIET! To answer your question from earlier today, Ron, yes, we were together before you and I realised feelings for each other."

Ron put his head in his hands for a moment, then looked up and said,

"So you didn't want anything like happening I suppose?"

"Well, yeah I guess…"

Ron had put himself in the position he was before but didn't look up.

"Ron, do want another drink?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"Yeah… double scotch thanks…"

"Alright, Harry, could you go get that and a martini for me thanks."

Harry walked up to the bar and got the two drinks and sat back down.

Ron grabbed his drink from Harry and gulped it down in one sip.

"Ron, drink more slowly!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why? My life is full of misery…."

"You don't need to make it worse then by drinking yourself to death.

Now I want you, Ron, to say sorry to Harry for hitting him in the jaw."

"I'm not saying sorry to that jerk!"

"And I won't say sorry to the real jerk!"

"What do you mean the _real_ jerk?!"

"Look, I'm going to the bathroom and by the time I come out you two have to be friends again!"

Hermione stalked of to the girl's bathroom.

"Blimey, she needs to sort out her priorities." Ron muttered.

Harry sniggered. So did Ron. The snigger turned into giggles and then to an out break of silenced laughter.

Hermione walked back to the table with a very pleased expression that had quickly spread right across her face.

"You two certainly mates again?"

Neither Harry nor Ron answered because they were still laughing at their stupidity silently.

"Alright, finished laughing then have you?"

"Yeah, heh heh right…"

"Come on then, another round of drinks then, 'Mione."

"Alright I'll get them."

At almost midnight, the reunited trio left the pub.

Hermione sportingly helped the tipsy Ron and Harry to the flying taxi they had called earlier.

They arrived at the Burrow not long after leaving to find a worried Molly Weasly standing out in front lawn.

"Oh, Ronald!"

The taxi swooped down into the driveway and came to stop before Mrs. Weasly could crowd the window.

Hermione gracefully out of the car and walked over to Mrs.Weasly.

"Oh, Hermione dear! I haven't seen you years! How are you?"

"Fine thanks. The three of us went out tonight and well, you can guess what happened after a while…" Hermione answered gesturing towards the taxi.

"The three of you? Is Harry here too? Oh, wonderful! Well thank you dear for bringing Ronald home. Here let's get him out of the car."

They helped Ron out of the car, and when Ron was safely leaning on his mother, who was a head shorter than her, Hermione got back in the taxi and waved good bye as the taxi drove off towards the moonlight.

"Come on, let's get you inside…"

The next morning when Ron woke up with a huge hangover, he found a snowy white owl perched over on the window sill

"Hedwig! I haven't seen you in ages!" Ron reached for Hedwig and took Hedwig to then perch on his arm.

He untied the parchment on Hedwig's leg, put her with Pig on top of his wardrobe sat down and read the letter.

_Hey mate._

_You got a hangover too? Mines huge! Hermione and me are going into Hogsmeade and we wondered if you wanted to come hang out?_

_Tell us ASAP!_

_Harry._

_P.S: It's Hedwig's 15th Birthday today!_

Ron got out his ink bottle and quill and wrote in the back Harry's letter.

_Yeah, I woke up not expecting it!_

_And yeah, I'll come around 10-ish; see you at the Three Broomsticks._

_Ron. _

_P.S: Happy Birthday Hedwig!_

He got dressed and went down stairs to find a smell of bacon cooking a fry pan.

"Hello, Ronald, dear. Had a good sleep?" asked Molly Weasly.

"Yeah, alright. You don't have any thing for a hangover?"

"Oh, yes! Here you are."

Ron took the little bottle that read,

_OVER IT POTION._

_Cures hangovers fast!_

He took a huge sip and swallowed.

"Ahh… much better."

"Now sit down for your breakfast."

After Ron had breakfast, he got up and drove the flying car into Hogsmeade.

He was almost at Hogsmeade, when he had come across Hogwarts.

He then remembered every great memory, which he had played a life sized version of wizard's chess, he had entered an unknown chamber that was hidden in the school, dealed with a mass-murderer in a lonely shack and so many other things he could remember.

Most of all, he remember his envy for Harry's famousness.

He was always the centre of attention at school and outside school as well. Every one had liked him.

He always wished he was Harry…


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit shorter tan usual, but has really hot bits in it! **

**Chapter 5**

Ron entered the Three Broomsticks to find Harry and Hermione sitting at a table, holding hands and talking quietly.

Ron walked up to the bar, got a butter beer and sat down at Harry and Hermione's table.

"Oh, Ron, I didn't realise you had arrived." said Hermione.

"I didn't want to spoil the moment…" he said coldly and pointed to her and Harry's hands. They quickly let go and leaned back into their chairs.

"So did you hear about the world cup mate?"

"Oooh, yeah I-"

"Do we really have to talk about Quittich all the time?"

"Well, it's not as boring as going shopping with you!"

"What? When we go shopping you spend your time at that stupid broom shop! You're always asking about your Lightening Bolt!"

"Whoa, you're getting a Lightening Bolt? I'm still riding my old Clean Sweep…"

"Yeah, should be great!"

"Well, you don't need it if you ask me! You're perfectly fine on the Fire Bolt. You hardly ride any more any way!"

"I do so! I even ask you to come and ride with me, but your always too busy watching your soaps!"

"But you don't have two brooms do you?"

"There's plenty of room on the back!"

"Yes but-" SLAM!

Ron had walked out of the pub out of frustration, into the snow.

"Why do you think he walked out?" asked Harry.

"I think I have a pretty good idea why..."

Hermione got her coat and went to find Ron.

After looking for almost twenty minutes, she finally found Ron standing on one of the small peaks that stood before The Shrieking Shack.

"Ron you should come back inside, it's cold out."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Why did you walk out on us then in the pub?"

"You should have figured that out by now…"

"What?"

"You really think that I don't still have feelings for you?"

"Oh, come on Ron, not again!"

"Yeah, well, I knew you would say something like that…"

"Oh, come off it! Can't you be happy for me just once?!"

"HE'S PERFECT ISN'T HE?! FAMOUS HARRY POTTER!  
ALWAYS HAS HAD IT BETTER!"

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT!?

HARRY DIDN'T GROW UP WITH SIX OTHER BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"

"YEAH, WELL HE GOT THE GIRL IN THE END, DIDN'T HE!?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME THEN, RON?"

Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione by the waist and kissed her.

Hermione couldn't pull away now, it was so go good!

Wow, Ron is a fantastic kisser! Hermione thought and she started to play her part.

When they finally broke apart, neither of them said a word for a few minutes.

"Wow… Ron, you used to suck at kissing…" Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well, I practised heaps on girls in my last year at Hogwarts…"

Hermione didn't want to wreak the feeling, so she decided not to retaliate.

"We should really get back to the pub…"

"Yeah… come on Harry will be wondering where we were…"

They walked back to the Three Broomsticks with smiles on their faces hand in hand. ( Well, at least until they came into view of the pub window.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few days since Ron had been crossing tongues with Hermione.

He had received a few flirting letters from her, but nothing else.

One morning, Ron woke up unusually earlier than he would on a Saturday morning.

He dressed and went down stairs, down on the couch and started to read some more of his copy of _The Canons, where are they now?_

At the usual time of nine o'clock, the _Daily Prophet _was placed on their door step by the usual barn owl.

Ron got up and collected it from the porch.

The front headline read,

NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC ELECTED

_One week ago, the English magic community elected a new minister of_

_Magic. _Writes Tammy Skeeta. _ Ms. Hermione Granger was found the candidate that caught the public's eye had just received the news last night._

"_I'm completely overwhelmed by the news! I got into the race without even realise that I could be minister of magic!" Ms. Granger said at her beautiful London home standing close beside her boyfriend, Mr. Harry Potter._

"_I didn't think she would get this far! Now she's my boss!" said Mr. Potter, a young Aurora._

_Ms. Granger has also achieved the title of the youngest minister of magic ever._

Ron looked at the picture of Hermione with Harry at their home, which was huge.

It was almost as big as the Malfoy Mansion. (Ron had only been their once to meet Draco's parents because his father couldn't come.)

He put the _Daily Prophet _on the table and decided to write Hermione.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Congrats on being the minister!_

_Just finished reading the _Prophet, _it was all over the front page!_

_Ron._

Ron woke up Pigwidgeon, tied the note onto his leg and let Pig out of the window to make the delivery.

Meanwhile in the East end of London,

CHIRP CHIRP!

Pig swooped through an open window in the huge kitchen in Hermione and Harry's home and perched himself on the window ledge.

The kitchen was quite modern (for a wizard's home) with clean marble countertops and beautiful marble dining table.

The rest of the house was much similar.

Hermione then, came walking sleepily down the stairs.

"Pigwidgeon!" she exclaimed and rushed over to the window.

She took of the letter and started to read.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Harry with a yawn.

"Oh, I just got an owl from Ron. He was just congratulating me on becoming minister!"

"Cool, well I've got to get to work, what time are you leaving?"

"Just as soon as I finish writing this! I'll see you at lunch!"

"Okay, Love you."

Harry kissed her on the check softly and walked out the door.

Hermione was feeling quite guilty after kissing Ron that day in Hogsmeade.

She finished writing to Ron and tied it to Pig's leg.

It had read,

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you very much for that congratulations._

_I_ _was thinking maybe you could meet me at my home tomorrow for dinner._

_Harry is going on a business trip tomorrow morning and I thought I get rid of a guilty conscience if you know what I mean!_

_I'll see you then!_

_Love lots, Hermione._

She then grabbed her hand bag and headed out the door to the Ministry of Magic.

"Ms. Granger, this way to your new office." said Hermione's new secretary, Dorothy Fudge. (daughter of Cornelius and Dolores Fudge.)

"Thank you Fudge."

Ms. Fudge led Hermione to a huge steel door.

"Well, this it!"

They walked inside to find a neat little foyer and a black desk sitting in the middle of the space.

"This is the foyer, Ms. Granger. I will be sitting there if you ever need any work done. Now, this way to your office!"

They went again through a large door into a magnificent office (which looked more like a hotel room.)

"This your desk here, and if you press this button," she gestured towards a hidden switch under the desk. "You'll find a mini fridge and cocktail bar which revolves from inside the wall."

"Thank you, now first order of business, could you send in Harry Potter, one of the aurors down on floor six?"

"Will do Miss!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapters a bit shorter than the others, but an old character has come back into it! **

**Chapter 7**

"HARRY POTTER TO THE MINISTER'S OFFICE, PLEASE! HARRY POTTER!"

"That's you Potter!" yelled Harry's supervisor on his floor.

Harry got up and got a lift to Hermione's office.

He soon got off the lift and walked through those huge double doors.

"Ms. Granger is waiting for Mr. Potter."

Surprised at the size of the foyer itself, Harry jumped at the sound of Ms. Fudge's voice.

"Okay…."

He continued through the next set of doors to find Hermione sitting at her desk head down looking through the many cabinets fitted into her huge desk.

"Oh, Harry! I didn't see you there!" she said with a jump.

"Yeah, well…. How come this place is so, HUGE!" he exclaimed.

"I guess its' just one of the many luxuries of being Minister of Magic!

Drink?"

Harry nodded and Hermione pushed the switch her secretary had shown her earlier.

The revolving bar turned itself out of inside of the wall.

Hermione got out two glasses and started to make milkshakes.

"So what did you want me for anyway?" Harry asked, taking a small, cautious sip from his shake.

"Oh, yes, I wanted to know what time you had to leave tomorrow?"

"Well, I've got some bad news… I'll have to leave tonight, at 5:30…"

"Really? Why?"

"There's been a… incident near where your parents live… I'm afraid, they got involved…"

"WHAT?! HOW? WHY? TELL ME. HARRY!!" shrieked Hermione who was quite shaken by the news.

"It w-was some wizard who escaped from St. Mungos'... from the mental ward… he went on a rampage and… killed 12 muggles… 2 of those muggles were you're… parents…"

Hermione was silently crying and shaking now, holding tightly onto Harry's hands, it hurt.

"Is there any orders?" asked Harry turning very business-like.

"Yes… get… the… D-d-demtors on h-h-him…"

"What? Hermione, I thought you hated them!"

"I want it done, Potter! You must do it personally! Go to it!"

Hermione, fighting back tears, had finally stood up to Harry; for once she was the one in control of all the plans.

"And Harry, don't bother going tonight, I'll need someone with me…"

"'Kay, I love you Hermione…"

With that he walked out of the office.

Later that day…

Ron was again walking down the London high-street, reading his copy of _The Canons, Where Are They Now?_

He walked over to the café he was going to meet Hermione, when he saw her with head in her hands crying he eyes out.

He put his Canons book away, and rushed over.

"Hermione! Hermione, whats the matter?" Ron said.

"It-its my p-p-p-parents… they were killed by some maniac from the St Mungos mental ward!" she stuttered, shaking again.

"How did you find this out?" he said sitting down.

"H-h-h-Harry told me… he had to go d-d-d-own there any way… for a job… then I sent him to get the Dementors… so they could perform a k-k-k-kiss…"

"HERMIONE! WHAT WERE OU THINKING!?"

"I HAD TO EVENGE MY PARENTS SOMEHOW!!"

"But dementors! You could have thought of something less harmful!"

"That's all I could think of at that moment! I didn't know what to do!"

"Come here…" Ron took Hermione and they shared another (yes another) long romantic kiss.

But at the precise moment, a tall Bulgarian man came walking into the café looking straight at the two kissing in awe…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Hermio-ninny_?"

Hermione spun around then looked straight into the eyes the hansom Viktor Krum.

"Viktor?" Hermione began, surprised. "You live in London?"

"Yes, I've veen ere for vive vears, so far. I vead you are Minister of Magic?"

"Oh, yes! I got elected just,"

"Vast veek, Yes my virlfriend wrote that article."

"Tammy Skeeta? Oh, I didn't realise…"

"Vell, I could vay the vame thing, but vou vare with the Potter boy?"

"Harry is errr, on a business trip! Yes, for the Ministry…"

"I vee… vell, good bye Hermio-ninny…"

"Hermione!" she called after him and turned to Ron.

"Don't you see what he's going to do?" exclaimed Ron, finally.

"What? He was just saying hello."

"He's going to tell his _virlfriend_!"

"Oh, Ron! I'm sure he's not going to start a scandal!"

"If you're sure… Okay, I'm meeting Harry in London later; do you want me to pass on a message?"

"Yeah, tell him no to be home too late! I'll see you later!"

"Kay, bye…" Ron blew her a kiss and walked out of the little strip café.

That night,

"Hey, did Hermione tell you about her parents dying?" asked Harry, as they trudged through the snow to the next club.

"Oh, yeah, terrible, did you get those dementors out to that guy?" asked Ron.

Harry snorted then said, "Dementors? Ron, it was quite obvious! I made that up so I could see-CHO!"

Harry started to wave at someone in the distance. It was a young Asian girl with black hair and smooth tanned skin.

"Harry!" she called as she ran down the street snow in her hair.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes (or his ears).

Cho Chang got to Harry and kissed him like mad on the lips.

"Harry, oh I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've missed mwah you too. I guess my plan worked then, hey?"

"Well you wouldn't be standing here now, would you?"

"_Hem_ Harry, sorry to err, but in or anything, but you made up that whole thing about Hermione's parents so y-you could cheat on her?" Ron finally choked.

"Well, duh, what does it look like?"

"That's pretty insensitive don't ya think, mate?"

"Ron, if you don't to be here you can leave, but if you do, don't go off running to Hermione and telling her, this means a lot to me!" he insisted and then whispered, "I'm finally with Cho!"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you mate, Cho."

"Bye Ron!"

Harry waved back to him and then went back to making out with Cho.

Ding dong… Ding Dong… DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!

Ron had travelled to Hermione's home in the east side of London.

"Hermione! It's me, Ron!" he yelled, hoping she would answer.

She finally came to the door, with her eyes as read as Ron's hair and tears running down her face.

"Hermione, have you been… crying?"

"Oh, Ron!" she cried and hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

After hugging on the door steps, Hermione finally let Ron in.

They sat down on the black leather couch, which Ron come very interested in.

"Look, Harry…" he looked at Hermione's horror stricken face. He didn't want to make her feel even more horrible. "got the dementors onto that guy. He told just before I came to see how you were doing…"

"Oh, that's good then…"

She then immediately threw her tissue box to the ground and rapidly started kissing Ron.

They continued this for quite a while, lying on the leather couch.

Ron had actually managed to kiss and take off Hermione's _Weird Sisters _t-shirt, leaving her with a bra and jeans.

They had finally stopped.

Both gasping for breath, they sat up. Hermione went into the kitchen and got out some wine.

"Here, have some." she poured him a glass and her self one and then sat back down.

Ron glanced down at her torso spotting the huge scar that was given to her by a long gone Death Eater.

"I know, looks devastating doesn't it… I have to look at it every day when I wake up."

Ron stayed silent. He didn't want her crying again.

"But when I woke up in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts, the first thing I saw as you looking that Quittich book you always got from the library. That moment was the most relieved I'd ever felt."

"It was all pretty scary, you know, being friends with _The Boy Who Lived_…"

"Yeah… do you feel like your sixteen again?"

"Sorta, but I never really calmed down after Hogwarts."

Hermione then looked at the clock on the wall.

It was a quarter to twelve.

"Oh, Ron look at the time! Harry will be home any minute!"

"Alright, I'm going! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ron. I love you!" she blew him a kiss and he left.

About half an hour later, Hermione heard a car engine outside, footsteps and talking. Harry's voice and a young woman's.

Hermione turned the lights out and waited for Harry to come through the door.

Soon enough he did.

He flicked on the lights and Hermione swung around in the chair she had moved to.

"God, do you like scaring people all the time?" he said.

"Just wondering where you'd been. I told Ron to tell you not to be home late. And no I'm trying to act like your moth-" she stopped.

Harry had sat down with his head on his hands.

"Harry, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay… people do it all the time at work. Easy mistake… any way, you were saying?"

"Oh, yes. Whose voice did I hear out there?"

"Mine. Why?"

"Harry I heard a woman's voice out there! Who is she?"

"Oh, that err was just my taxi driver! Did you think I was cheating on you or something?"

"Look, I just want to know who you were talking to!"

"I told you! The taxi driver!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Harry walked over to Hermione stroked her hair. "I wouldn't be standing here if I was with someone else…"

"Good point…" she kissed him softly on the cheek and they followed each other into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**This ones a bit shorter, but its good-ish! **

**Chapter 9**

_**MINISTER SCANDEL**_

**_Hermione Granger, newly elected Minister of Magic, was spotted at a strip café in London with Gringotts employee, Mr. Ronald Weasly, who is identified as an old school love. _writes Tammy Skeeta. _"Vay vere very close together ven I vaw them kissing and vuch." reported Viktor Krum, who was at the same café when the couple were together._**

_**But the question is where was the Potter boy?**_

**Ron scrunched up the _Daily Prophet _and threw the article to the ground.**

"**Ronald, dear, are you alright in there?" asked Molly Weasly through the door to Ron's bedroom.**

"**Fine! Just leave me alone!" he shouted.**

"**I'll bring up your breakfast then-"**

"**It doesn't matter, I'm going out…"**

**Ron quickly got dressed and walked out the door without another word.**

**Meanwhile,**

**Hermione walked outside to gather up the mail and the _Daily Prophet_.**

**Withoutlooking at the front page, she went back inside and placed it on the table.**

**Soon after that, Harry came down the stairs and sat down at the table.**

**He picked up the_ Prophet _and looked at the front page.**

"**You're awfully quiet this morning, Harry." said Hermione.**

"**Well, I wouldn't be if I knew about the Minister and one of her best friends!" Harry yelled.**

"**What are you talk-"**

**Harry unfurled the front page revealing a huge picture of Hermione and Ron's kiss.**

"**Oh my god!"**

"**Didn't think anyone would find out did you?"**

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

"**I'll get, you stay there…" Hermione said cautiously.**

**She opened to find Ron standing out on the front step.**

"**Hermione, have you read the Prophet yet?"**

"**Look you really shouldn't-"**

**But Ron had already stepped inside.**

**As soon as Harry saw him, he yelled, "YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"**

"**Look mate, that's not us!"**

"**How do you think they got these pictures then?!"**

"**I dunno, but come on, you can't seriously believe the _Prophet_! What about all those things they wrote about you and Siriu-"**

**He stopped.**

"_**Oh, come on cousin! You can do better than that!"**_

_**BANG!**_

"_**Sirius! SIRIUS!"**_

**The memory of Sirius's death still haunted Harry. Even hearing his name would make him remember.**

"**Harry, are y-you okay mate?"**

"**Look, it doesn't matter… they're just trying to make you look bad Hermione…" Harry said choking back tears.**

"**Here Harry have some water…"**

**Hermione handed him a glass.**

"**Hermione… I have to tell you something…"**

"**What is love?"**

"**Look, I've been seeing… seeing someone behind your back…"**

**Hermione's warm smile turned into a scowl.**

**She sat down.**

"**Well, whom then? I think I'd ought to know."**

"**Cho Chang… you know from school…" **

"**Alright then! Harry, were fin-"**

"**Wait... Harry what the _Prophet _printed was… true"**

**Harry gave Ron the evil eye again, crossed his arms, and turned to face the wall.**

"**We only did it because, well, we still really liked each other…"**

**Harry thought about the situation. They've been doing exactly the same thing as Cho and me, he thought.**

"**Okay then, I doesn't mind if you two get back together, and Hermione, your parents aren't really dead. I made it up so I could see Cho… I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay…So what do we do now?"**

"**Well, we sort out whose living where and such…" said Harry.**

"**Hermione and I will be at the Burrow, and you can just be here with Cho…" suggested Ron.**

"**That might just work! When should we go then?" said Hermione,**

"… **but do you have enough room for me?"**

"**Well duh! No one but me, Mum, and Dad live there now!"**

"**I'll come tonight then. Harry are you okay?"**

**Harry sat there smiling and thinking about his life with Cho Chang… **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is just a short follow up from the last.**

**Chapter 10**

_**TWO YEARS ON…**_

**Ron and Hermione were happily married with their daughter Naomi.**

**They had the Burrow to themselves because Ron's parents had moved to France to be with Bill and Fleur.**

**Harry and Cho were also married and living in China near Cho's parents.**

**Harry had struggled though with having to learn the language, but could just scrape by. He was still an auror, but for the Chinese Ministry of Magic.**

**Ginny had just given birth to their fourth child in the family.**

**So alls well that ends well I guess… Everyone was happy where they were and didn't want to change a thing…**

_**THE END!**_


End file.
